


Church Bells

by rainyskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Marriage, Outdoor Wedding, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyskies/pseuds/rainyskies
Summary: For those who stayed until the end: I'M SORRY BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I just wanted it to be super unexpected, so I'm super super sorry if you were excited for some sterek wedding fluff! The blurb is heavily based on the song "All I Could Do Was Cry" by Etta James (covered by Beyoncé).





	

It was exactly how Stiles imagined it. Clear blue skies and strong sunlight, casting a vibrant splash of yellow on the white flowers adorning the lawn chairs. A Gothic cathedral overlooking the stage, its rose window glistening bright and standing tall.

And church bells, resonating over the whispers of the wind moving through the grass and trees. But all Stiles would be looking at was Derek. His deep hazel eyes, so multidimensional, staring straight back into Stiles’ gaze – unwavering yet delicate.

Derek’s smile would whisper a promise, and would then find its way locked to Stiles’ parted lips. Softer than the wind and painfully careful, Derek’s hand would pull Stiles in by the small of his back. Their bodies would entangle within one another, and lose themselves the following night in a flurry of dancing, caressing and kissing.

But the church bells resonated once more, vibrating a loud note into Stiles’ chest. And instead he found himself sitting in one of the lawn chairs, squinting up at the tall cathedral. He frantically searched for the familiar hazel stare, but found it locked to another dressed in white.

They suddenly seemed to be so far away, even though Stiles was sitting in the first row. The twinkle of the diamond ring he helped Derek choose now slipped perfectly into place on Braeden’s hand. But she didn’t care to look at the ring, and instead dove in to kiss Derek’s cheeky grin, winning a chorus of laughter and cheer.   

And before Derek could return the kiss, the rice fell from Stiles’ hands and he walked away.

He knew he couldn’t blame Derek, or Braeden. He knew he still didn’t have the courage to say anything to Derek. And he perhaps never would. The only thing he knew he could do, and had already done so many times, was cry.

But he simply kept walking. Until he could hear the church bells no more.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who stayed until the end: I'M SORRY BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I just wanted it to be super unexpected, so I'm super super sorry if you were excited for some sterek wedding fluff! The blurb is heavily based on the song "All I Could Do Was Cry" by Etta James (covered by Beyoncé).


End file.
